Moon Fury
by LadyAllure Allurechan
Summary: Sailor Moon/Fatal Fury crossover! I decided to Usagi-fy it! Usagi and Mamoru have grown apart, but she meets someone else! Do I sense a crush?
1. Part 1

Moon Fury  
By Lady_Allure   
  
A Sailor Moon and Fatal Fury crossover.   
  
  
I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or Fatal Fury, but the fic is   
mine, on to the story.....   
  
  
  
Part 1   
  
Even though today was Usagi's eighteenth Birthday, she still loved to play  
video games. She looked at the newest game. "Wow! Samurai Showdown!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down.   
  
"I can't believe were still game freaks." Makoto smiled, following her   
friend into the Arcade. Usagi was in front of the game before she could   
blink. "That was fast."   
  
"I've been waiting for this game!" Usagi said, taking out a coin and   
dropping it in. Makoto stood at her side and watched her play. "Aren't   
you going to play?" Usagi asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Makoto shook her head. "I'll wait until your done."   
  
"Mako-chan come on, I need an opponent." Usagi pleaded. "I'm about to get  
beat."   
  
Makoto chuckled in response.   
  
"I'll play you." Said a male voice.   
  
They both turned to find a very, very good looking guy grinning at them,   
dressed in blue jeans with a white sleeveless T-shirt, and covered by a   
red vest. He had long blond hair tied into a ponytail, and wore a red   
cap.   
  
Makoto had hearts in her eyes, and Usagi's cheeks turned pink.   
  
"He looks like my old boyfriend." Makoto whispered into Usagi's ear as he   
took his place on the extra player's side and dropped his duffel bag.   
  
"No he doesn't." Usagi shook her head and turned her attention back to the   
video game. "Okkei, let's see what you've got." She challenged, smirking.   
  
"Yosh, I'll show you." He arched his eyebrow playfully, and put a coin into   
the machine.   
  
Usagi gulped as he won the second round. "He's good." She thought, and   
then gasped as he won the final round in less than twenty seconds. Her   
mouth dropped in awe as he smiled lightly, and picked up his bag, sliding   
a hand in his pocket.   
  
"Sugoi!" Makoto raised her eyebrows in astonishment. "That was incredible.   
I've never seen anyone play that good." She commented.   
  
"Arigato." He shrugged, and then began to walk away.   
  
"Matte. Who are you?" Usagi asked.   
  
He turned and looked at her, his blue eyes twinkling. "Call me Terry." He introduced himself, pulling his cap tip down. "Terry Boguard."   
  
Usagi smiled. "Tsukino Usagi, and this is my friend Kino Makoto. She said, waving a hand at the taller girl.   
  
Terry nodded. "Nice meeting you, and great game, keep practicing and someday   
you might beat me." With that he pull his bag over his shoulder, glancing at Usagi and walked off.   
  
Usagi's eyes flickered in confusion as she watched him go, wondering who   
he really was.   
  
  
  
Later that evening.....   
  
"So how was your trip to America?" Makoto asked as they stood in the   
admissions line of the Muy Thai World Championship Tournament.   
  
"It was alright. Saw a lot of different things when I was there." Usagi answered.   
  
"And how's Mamoru-san? Is he coming back?" Makoto questioned.   
  
Usagi's eyes saddened and she shook her head. "Iie. He said he wants to   
finish school there, and he say's he really likes it there." She sighed.   
  
"Nani!" Makoto exclaimed, raising her eyebrows.   
  
"I think we're drifting apart slowly." Usagi added.   
  
"Usagi-chan." Makoto smiled faintly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't   
jump to any conclusions."   
  
Usagi bowed her head. "I guess so, but we've been apart for the last two years."   
  
Terry sat in the far back of the arena, and leaned back into his seat,   
waiting for Joe to come out so they could begin the match. So far he had   
managed to hold on to his title as champion for the past two years, and he   
was fighting Hwa Jai again. That fighter tried desperately to take back his title, but it was useless since Joe always defeated him.   
  
He yawned, and scanned the place for Andy and Mai. They usually came to this event, and it had been months since he'd last seen all three of them. Then he noticed the two girls from the arcade and watched as they took seats a few   
rows in front of him.   
  
"I can't wait for the match to begin. Joe Higashi is so Kawaii." Makoto mused, sighing in awe.   
  
Usagi giggled. "You've been in love with him ever since he became the Muy Thai World Champion."   
  
"He's so dreamy." Makoto answered, resting her cheek on her palm.   
  
"Then why don't you tell him?" Usagi pointed out.   
  
"Like his bodyguards would ever let me near him." Makoto shook her head.   
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. 'At least she doesn't think he looks like her old boyfriend.' She thought, leaning back in her seat.   
  
"I wonder if Terry is here." Andy said, searching the audience for his older brother.   
  
"He probably is." Mai answered, slipping some popcorn into her mouth.   
  
"I haven't heard from him in months, I wonder what he's been up to since....." His voice trailed off.   
  
"Sulia....." Mai sighed.   
  
Andy nodded, remembering how Terry had just walked away.   
  
"JOE! YOU RULE!!!!!" Makoto shouted, standing up and waving her hands in the air, watching him make his way to the ring.   
  
Usagi eyed her and chuckled. Yes she was completely infatuated with him,   
since she framed a magazine photo of him.   
  
She looked at the rind on her finger, rubbing it with her thumb, remembering   
how awkward her dates with Mamoru had been. She went to America to see him,   
and it just wasn't the same as it used to be. He seemed so happy at his school. Columbia University. And she wasn't sure of what to make of it. He chose to   
go back to America a few weeks after the defeat of Galaxia. They had been   
apart since then. Then her thoughts shifted, recalling the memory of that   
guy. Terry. "He has such pretty eyes." She whispered.   
  
Joe made his way to the ring and climbed in. He took off his robe and   
stretched his body as his name was being announced, then approached the   
middle of the ring and got into a fighting position.   
  
"Ipon." The referee announced.   
  
Hwa Jai charged at him, throwing kicks and punches at him, but Joe only   
smirked and blocked all of them. This angered his opponent even more, and   
he attacked with rage.   
  
Joe chuckled and kicked him in the side. Hwa Jai growled and threw a punch   
at him, hitting him in the cheek. Joe glared at him, jumping back as Hwa Jai   
ran towards him, screaming.   
  
He frowned and prepared to throw his attack. "Tiger Kick!" He yelled,   
kneeing Hwa Jai in the jaw, knocking him out.   
  
Joe looked down at him and raised his hand in the air. "Yeah!" He yelled.   
  
"And the winner is Joe Higashi!" The announcer said over the microphone.   
"With a new world record of 20 seconds K.O." The audience applauded.   
  
Mai and Andy clapped and cheered for him. Terry smiled faintly and gave him   
a thumbs up, while Makoto was jumping up and down, cheering for him like crazy. It seemed like she was louder than the rest of the audience.   
  
Usagi covered her ears from the loud voice of her friend as she yelled his   
name. She clapped a moment later, and watched as the fighter held up his belt   
in victory. He was the champion yet again.   
  
Terry glanced at Usagi before getting up and walking out of the arena.   
  
  
Note:  
Matte-Wait  
Okkei-Okay  
Ipon-Fight  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Moon Fury  
By Lady_Allure  
  
A Sailor Moon and Fatal Fury crossover.  
  
You know I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or Fatal Fury, but the   
fic is mine, on to the story.....  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Usagi sighed in exhaustion, she had just finished class, college life was   
a lot harder then high school had been, and she had just started attending   
Tokyo University a month ago. Makoto was also going there, which was good,   
since everyone else had gone his or her separate ways after graduation.  
  
Minako had gone back to England, where she was attending Cambridge University. Rei was somewhere in Europe, on tour since she had sighed with some European music company. Ami was in the States, going to medical school at Stanford University, and of course Mamoru was still at Columbia University in New York.  
  
One thing she was happy about was living on her own. Her and Makoto shared   
an apartment, and they both worked at the same place. A new nightclub that   
had just opened two months ago.  
  
Once she got back to the apartment, she would have to study then get ready   
for work. At least it was a cool job.  
  
She glanced at the new Yoshiki Boutique that had just opened, recalling the memory of when Mamoru had bought her that outfit. They had drifted apart and   
she knew it. He was totally absorbed into his studies, and that left no room   
for her.  
  
Then her thoughts shifted as she passed by the store. She couldn't stop   
thinking about that guy she had met last week. He was American. She could   
tell by his accent. He was very handsome, even more so than Mamoru. She   
blushed at the thought, and continued walking.  
  
  
  
Terry sat at a table, watching the people dance to the newest euro techno.   
The club he had told Joe, Andy, and Mai to meet him at was called Club Fury.   
It was very nice indeed. So many different colored lights filled the room,   
and the sound of music allowed him to relax.  
  
"Can I get you something to drink?" Said a female voice.  
  
He looked up to find it was the same girl he met at the arcade. "Usagi."   
He said, surprised.  
  
"Terry." She replied, her eyes widening.  
  
He chuckled. "Soo, looks like we meet again."  
  
"I guess so." She smiled. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I'm meeting some friends of mine." He answered, studying her, she wore a   
black mini skirt, with a white tang top.  
  
"Oh." She replied.  
  
"You work here?" He asked.  
  
"Hai. Have to pay the rent." She giggled.  
  
"Where's your friend Makoto?" He asked.  
  
"She's over there." She responded, pointing at the bar, where Makoto was   
picking up a tray full of drinks, dressed in the same outfit.  
  
"She works here too?" He raised his eyebrows.  
  
Usagi nodded. "So what can I get you?"  
  
Terry smiled. "Just a soda. I don't feel like drinking tonight."  
  
"Sure." She replied, and then walked off.  
  
  
  
Terry watched her go, smiling lightly. She was very cheerful, and that made   
him smile for no reason at all.  
  
"Hey Terry. It's been a while. How you been?" Said a familiar male voice.  
  
He looked up to see Joe grinning down at him. "It has been a while." He   
agreed as Joe took a seat.  
  
"Terry it's good to see you." Andy added, smiling, holding Mai's hand.  
  
"Andy." Terry nodded.  
  
"Hi Terry." Mai waved, smiling, then looked around the room. "Sugoi! What a great club. Let's dance Andy."  
  
"Hi Mai." Terry chuckled, watching her pull Andy onto the crowded dance   
floor. "Saw your match. Champion yet again I see." He commented. "You were great."  
  
"Doomo." Joe smiled, leaning back in his chair. "Hwa Jai just seems to enjoy getting knocked around I suppose."  
  
"Hmmmm.....Don't go getting cocky now." Terry chuckled.  
  
"Oi!" Joe arched an eyebrow playfully, and was about to say something when   
he heard a crash.  
  
Both looked up to a girl standing there, in shock. She had just dropped a   
tray full of drinks. Terry recognized her as Usagi's friend Makoto.  
  
"Joe Higashi....." Her voice trailed off, her cheeks pink.  
  
Joe raised his eyebrows, surprised at her expression. "Uh.....Are you   
alright?" He asked, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Mako-chan!" They heard, both looking in the direction of the voice, to   
see Usagi standing beside her, tapping her foot. "Look at this mess!"  
  
"Huh?" Makoto murmured, eyes still on Joe.  
  
Usagi sighed, then smiled, turning her attention to Terry. "Here's your   
drink."  
  
"Thanks." Terry smiled at her, and then looked at Makoto, who was still   
staring at Joe. "What's with her?"  
  
Usagi giggled, and leaned forward. "She's been in love with Joe Higashi for   
a long time, and this is the first time she's ever been this close to him."   
She whispered into his ear.  
  
Terry raised his eyebrows. "Oh I see." He answered, chuckling a bit.  
  
"Ee, soo desu." Usagi nodded, then looked at her friend, raising an eyebrow. "You can stop now." She whispered.  
  
"Huh.....Oh.....Gomen." Makoto apologized, snapping out of her trance,   
bowing her head in embarrassment.  
  
Joe lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "It's alright." He answered, watching as   
she kneeled down and began picking up the broken glass. "Here. Let me help   
you."  
  
"Oh no. It's alright, I got it." She said, blushing.  
  
"I insist." He smiled, getting up, and kneeled down, picking up a few chips   
of glass.  
  
"Arigato." She thanked him, still blushing.  
  
"A pleasure." He grinned.  
  
  
  
Usagi let out a little laugh as she watched them. What a way to make a   
first impression. Especially to the guy you've been in love with for a   
long time.  
  
"I take it he's one of the friends you're meeting." She said a moment   
later, looking at Terry.  
  
"Yeah he is." Terry shrugged, a side grin on his face.  
  
  
  
Once she had finished cleaning up, Makoto hurried away as fast as her legs   
could carry her. "How could I make a fool out of myself right in front of   
him?" She thought, shaking her head. Thank goodness her and Usagi's shifts   
were almost over, then she could leave and crawl under a rock. How   
embarrassing. She stood at the bar, setting the tray down, and took a seat   
on a stool, resting her forehead on her palm.  
  
"Um Ms." She heard, looking up to find Joe standing right in front of her, holding her heshin stick. "I think you dropped this."  
  
She gasped, taking it as he handed it to her. "Thank you." She said, putting   
it in her pocket.  
  
"Your welcome." He replied, taking a seat beside her. "Didn't catch your   
name."  
  
"Kino Makoto." She smiled as she introduced herself, extending her hand.  
  
He lightly clasped it, smiling. "Nice to meet you Makoto."  
  
  
  
Usagi yawned as her and Makoto walked down the street to their apartment.   
" I'm so tired." She sighed, stretching her arms.  
  
"Not me." Makoto smiled. "I can't believe I got to meet Joe Higashi."  
  
"After you dropped you tray that is." Usagi joked, giggling.  
  
Makoto flushed at her response. "I know."  
  
"Well how did it go? You were talking to him for quite a while." Usagi   
asked, curious.  
  
"Ano.....He asked for my phone number." Makoto answered, grinning.  
  
"He did?" Usagi raised her eyebrows.  
  
Makoto nodded, smiling.  
  
"So you must be happy about....." She started to say, when they were   
surrounded by a bunch of guys. One of them stepped forward, wearing a   
sleeveless shirt designed with Great Britain's flag, holding a red bo   
staff, smirking at her.  
  
"You're coming with us Tsukino Usagi." He said in a very deep voice.  
  
She gasped, stepping back. "Who are you?" She demanded.  
  
The man said nothing, slowly approaching her.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Makoto said, stepping in front of her friend.  
  
"Get out of my way girl." The guy sneered at her. "Unless you want to get   
hurt."  
  
"Try me." Makoto challenged, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
The guy glared at her, then looked at his men, nodding for them to attack.   
At that, three of them charged at her, and she began fighting them.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened in fear as she watched the whole scene. She wanted to heshin, but not in front of them. Then she watched as Makoto was thrown   
against a wall, knocked unconscious.  
  
"Mako-chan!" She screamed, clasping her broach, noticing that the guy with   
the British shirt was advancing toward her, and was about to heshin when.....  
  
"Power Wave!" She heard, and then saw a bright blue wave of energy knocking   
all the guys to the ground.   
  
"Leave her alone Billy." Said a familiar male voice.  
  
Her eyes widened as Terry appeared. "Terry." She whispered.  
  
"Stay out of this Terry Boguard." Billy Kane glared at him, then took off,   
and followed by his men.  
  
"Coward." Terry frowned, then looked at Usagi. "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.  
  
She nodded. "Thanks to you Terry."  
  
He watched as she made her way to her friend's side, and then approached   
them.  
  
  
  
"Mako-chan." She said, shaking her lightly.  
  
"Usagi-chan....." Makoto whispered, groaning from the pain. "Daijoubu ka?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "Hai. Daijoubu. And you?"  
  
"I'll live." Makoto smiled faintly, allowing Usagi to help her up. "Who   
were those guys anyway?"  
  
"I don't know." Usagi answered, sliding Makoto's arm around her shoulder, steadying her.  
  
"That was Billy Kane and his men." Terry answered, folding his arms.  
  
"Billy Kane?" Usagi arched her eyebrows in confusion.  
  
Terry nodded.  
  
  
  
"Boss." Billy said, kneeling down.  
  
"Did you get the girl?" Geese Howard asked.  
  
Billy shook his head. "Terry Boguard interfered.  
  
"Terry Boguard!" Geese yelled, clenching his fists.  
  
Billy nodded.  
  
"You baka! I need that girl you hear me. We can't let Terry or any of his friends interfere with my plans. She has what I want. And I want that   
Crystal!" Geese stated, holding up his fist in anger.  
  
Note:  
Soo-So  
Oi-Hey  
Ee, soo desu-That is right  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

Moon Fury  
By Lady_Allure  
  
A Sailor Moon and Fatal Fury crossover.  
  
You know I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or Fatal Fury, but   
the fic is mine, on to the story.....  
  
Part 3  
  
"Demo, I don't understand.....What would this Billy guy want with me?"   
Usagi asked, placing an ice pack on Makoto's forehead.  
  
"Itai." Makoto murmured, flinching from her position on the couch.  
  
"Ara.....Gomen Mako-chan." Usagi apologized, smiling sheepishly from   
bumping her friend's ribs unintentionally.  
  
Terry shook his head, and leaned back into the chair he was sitting in, thinking. "My guess is that he may be working for Geese Howard." He said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Geese Howard?" Usagi looked at him, arching an eyebrow. "Who's that?"  
  
He closed his eyes and got up, standing in front of her apartment window, staring blankly out at a nighttime Tokyo. "Geese Howard is someone I   
defeated once, and he's been my enemy for years." Terry answered,   
slipping a hand into his pocket.  
  
Usagi frowned and stood beside him. "If this Geese Howard guy is after me,   
why then?" She asked.  
  
Terry sighed. "I don't know Usagi, demo.....If he is, then you shouldn't   
stay her.....It's too dangerous."  
  
"Hmph.....How would you know what danger is?" She said sarcastically.   
"I've been through a lot more than you know Terry.....Why can't I live  
a peaceful life for once." Usagi folded her arms, blinking back tears.  
  
Terry stared at her, confused about her last statement, but knew she was   
hurting from something. Gently, he placed both of his hands on her shoulders, giving her a comforting gaze. She looked up at him, her eyes misty with   
tears.  
  
"Usagi.....I know we don't really know each other that much, but since I   
know Geese Howard a lot more than I would like to.....I offer you my help,   
if you want." He said finally, smiling faintly.  
  
She nodded. "Arigato Terry....."  
  
  
  
"Remind me why we're going with him?" Makoto said, packing her things.  
  
"We need his help Mako-chan, he knows more about this new enemy, then we   
do." Usagi answered, closing her suitcases, and pulling on a jacket.  
  
"What about College?" She asked, zipping up her bag.  
  
"We can go back once this is all over." The blond haired girl replied.  
  
"Dooshite, I thought everything was over once Chaos was defeated, now   
this....." Makoto scowled, putting a hand on her hip.  
  
"I know what you mean.....We had peace up until now, demo I still don't   
know what they want from me." Usagi agreed, shaking her head.  
  
Makoto sighed. "Yeah.....It looks like we're on our own on this one.  
  
Usagi nodded. "Hai.....The others are out of reach, and I don't want to   
drag them back here."  
  
  
  
At the airport, Usagi stood by a window, looking out at the city she had   
grown up in, now she was leaving, for who knows how long. "Sayonara Tokyo."   
She whispered, bowing her head.  
  
"Oi Terry!" She heard, and turned around to see Joe Higashi running up to   
them, waving his arms frantically, followed by a handsome couple.  
  
"You didn't think you were going without us did you." Joe asked, still   
wheezing a bit, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Makoto's eyes lit up suddenly. "Daijoubu ka?" She asked.  
  
Joe looked up, grinning. "I'll be as good as new, as soon as I catch my   
breath." He joked.  
  
Makoto laughed, smiling.  
  
Usagi chuckled; glad to see that Makoto was happy.  
  
"Flight to Kobe is now boarding." A voice said through the intercoms.  
  
"That's us." Terry said, picking up his bag, looking at Serena.  
  
She nodded faintly at him, and picked up her own bag, walking up to the   
rest of the group.  
  
"Usagi. I'd like you to meet a few friends of mine." Terry smiled,   
gesturing towards his three comrades. "I'm sure you know Joe Higashi."  
  
Usagi giggled. "Who doesn't?" A sly grin covered her face, glancing at   
Makoto, who had hearts in her eyes.  
  
Terry chuckled. "And this is my younger brother Andy and his girlfriend   
Shiranui Mai."  
  
Usagi bowed. "Hajimemashite."  
  
"Same to you Usagi." Mai bowed back, smiling.  
  
"Like wise." Andy agreed, also bowing.  
  
"Oh and this Usagi's friend Kino Makoto." Terry included, pointing at   
her.  
  
Makoto smiled and waved at them. Andy and Mai grinned and nodded at her.  
"Now that the introductions have been made, I think it's time we get   
going, before we miss our flight." Joe suggested, an eyebrow arched   
playfully.  
  
"Hai." Terry nodded, and began following his friends, when he noticed   
Usagi hadn't moved. She stood there, staring out the window. A sad   
expression oh her face. He slowly approached her. "Usagi." He said.  
  
"Huh." She murmured, still in a daze.  
  
"We'd better go." He said, softly.  
  
She bowed her head, nodding and made her way to his side, walking beside   
him into the terminal.  
  
  
  
Usagi leaned back into her seat, placing her bag by her feet, careful not   
to drop it. She listened to the voices in back of her, which she could   
guess was Terry's brother Andy, and his girlfriend Mai. They were talking   
about something. Then she heard Joe and Makoto laughing about something   
in the seats in front of her.  
  
"They really seem to be hitting it off." She said to herself, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"No kidding." Said Terry, who was seated beside her.  
  
Usagi flushed, laughing a bit. "Did I just say that out loud?" She grinned sheepishly.  
  
Terry chuckled and nodded. "Yeah you did."  
  
She shook her head lightly and smiled. "Me and my big mouth."  
  
Terry shrugged. "We'll it's only natural to make observations, since it's   
so obvious how Makoto feels about him."  
  
"I guess your right." Usagi nodded, putting on her seat beat, then looked   
out the small window. "I'm really going to miss Tokyo."  
  
Terry placed a hand her shoulder. "You'll return soon." He said, giving her a reassuring look.  
  
She looked at him, blinking, and then smiled faintly. "Hai." She answered, before the plane started to take off.  
  
  
  
An hour had gone by, and Terry leaned back into his seat, trying to relax.   
"If Geese Howard is behind this, then what does he want with Usagi?" He   
thought, narrowing his eyes, when felt something touch his shoulder. He   
looked down, to see that Usagi had fallen asleep, and was leaning her head   
on his shoulder.  
  
He studied her more closely; she had long blond hair, tied into an odd hairstyle, which he'd never seen before, very fined and delicate features,   
and a pretty smile, beautiful in other words. "What is it about her that   
makes me want to protect her?" He thought, hesitantly touching her cheek.  
  
Her eyelids flickered, and she opened them slowly, feeling the touch of   
Terry's fingertips. She looked up, staring into eyes that were a light   
sky blue. "Did I fall asleep?" She asked, keeping her head nestled on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." Terry nodded once, lost in the gaze of her sapphire eyes.  
  
"Are we almost there?" She blinked, sitting up as Terry's hand moved   
from her cheek to his lap.  
  
"About thirty more minutes before we land." He answered, still looking   
at her.  
  
She blushed slightly from his intense gaze, and stared out the window,   
folding her arms. Terry was unsure of what to say. She was unlike any   
girl he ever met. There was something about her. He closed his eyes and   
leaned back into his seat, sighing, while Usagi pulled on a set of ear   
phones to listen to some music, and read some manga, until they landed.  
  
  
  
"Sugoi Joe! I've never ridden in a limo before!" Makoto squealed, staring   
at the silver stretch limo in front of her.  
  
Joe shrugged, grinning. "What can I say, only the best."  
  
"Show off." Mai frowned slightly, putting a hand on her hip.  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow at her friend's reaction, and then chuckled.   
"What a trip, I'm so sleepy." She commented, yawning, and picked up her   
luggage.  
  
"Yeah me too." Terry agreed, coming up behind her, watching Joe and Makoto   
talk about the limo.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Usagi asked, looking up at him.  
  
Terry smiled slightly. "To a friend of ours." He said, looking at Andy and   
Mai, who both nodded at him.  
  
Usagi grinned in response.  
  
"Minna. Are we going to stay out her all night or what." Joe said, looking   
at them, a side grin on his face. "Ikuzo."  
  
" Yosh." Terry replied, and then glanced at Usagi. "Shall we."  
  
She nodded, and followed him to the limo, watching as Joe gestured for   
Makoto to get in first, giggling at her friend's expression, which was   
major blushing. Andy and Mai also followed them, and climbed in after Terry   
and Usagi. Once they were all seated in the back, the shofer closed the   
door, and they left the airport.  
  
  
  
Terry helped Usagi out of the limo and took one of her suitcases.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled.  
  
"No problem." He grinned, and led her to the Japanese style building in   
front of them.  
  
"A Judo Dojo?" She raised an eyebrow as she followed him.  
  
Terry looked at her, smiling faintly. "A friend of my brother's teacher   
lives here, he's offered to put us up while we're here in Kobe."  
  
"Oh." Usagi replied, tilting her head to the side, studying the place.  
  
  
  
Mai held on to Andy's arm and pulled him along, following Terry and Usagi.   
He ended up carrying not only his bags, but Mai's as well.  
  
"Mai." He stammered, struggling to keep his grip on the luggage.  
  
"Hai." She cooed, grinning up at him.  
  
Andy raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any idea how heavy these are? What   
do you got in here?"  
  
Mai chuckled. "Does it matter?"  
  
Andy shook his head, sighing.  
  
  
  
"Now that's what you call a serious relationship." Joe joked, walking   
beside Makoto.  
  
She laughed in response.  
  
"Jealous?" Mai teased, glancing back at him.  
  
"Mai!" Joe's eyes widened in embarrassment, giving Makoto a sheepish   
grin.  
  
Makoto giggled at his expression.  
  
Usagi turned and looked at her, arching an eyebrow at how Makoto was   
acting all giddy around Joe. She chuckled and shook her head. 'To think,   
I used to act like that around Mamo-chan.' She thought, and then her   
expression saddened.  
  
"Something wrong Usagi?" Terry asked, noticing her expression.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi looked at him. "Oh. No. I'm fine, just thinking."  
  
Terry was about to ask more when the Shoji screen doors opened.  
  
"Terry.....You sure got yourself a pretty girlfriend." Jubei smiled.  
  
Terry raised his eyebrows in shock, chuckling a bit. While Usagi turned   
bright red from embarrassment. "Uh.....Jubei sensei.....She's just a   
friend." Terry explained.  
  
The older man laughed. "That's what they all say."  
  
"Nande?" Terry arched an eyebrow, grinning slightly, and turned to Usagi,   
whose cheeks had a tint of pink.  
  
"It's good to see you all again." Jubei grinned, scanning the group,   
but narrowed his eyes on the brown haired girl. "Makoto?"  
  
Makoto looked up at him, frowning a bit, then her face lip up.   
"Ojiisan-chan!" She exclaimed, running up to the short man, and hugged   
him.  
  
"Ojiisan?" Everyone's eyes widened.  
  
"Jubei sensei. I never knew you had a grand daughter." Andy said, arching   
an eyebrow.  
  
Makoto stepped back, but kept a light grip oh his hand. "He is my mother's father." She answered.  
  
Jubei smiled up at her, and motioned for them to follow. "I will explain everything later, for now, let's go inside." He suggested, and began   
walking through the screen doors, Makoto beside him.  
  
Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Might as well go in." Joe grinned, picked up Makoto's luggage, and   
entered the dojo. Andy and Mai went in next. Terry shook his head; a   
small grin curving his lips, and lead Usagi through the doors.  
  
  
  
Jubei lead Usagi and Makoto to their separate rooms, which were right   
next to each other. Terry's was down the hall, across from Andy and   
Mai's.  
  
"I'll expect to see for you tea Usagi." Jubei smiled, before closing the   
shoji screen doors to her room.  
  
Usagi smiled and set her bag onto the futon, sitting on her knees, and   
opened it.  
  
"Kondo. I was beginning to think I would have to spend a few more hours   
in there." Luna stated, and then jumped out of the bag and onto the floor, stretching her body from being crunched up.  
  
Usagi giggled. "Gomen ne Luna, demo, the trip was long, and I had to stash   
you somewhere."  
  
The cat sighed, but nodded. "Hai, I know Usagi-chan, demo I have a question.   
Can we trust this guy Terry? I mean, you don't really know him."  
  
"I may not really know him, but he knows more about this new enemy." Usagi answered, getting up, and unpacking her suitcases. "Not only that, but he   
helped me an Makoto when we were attacked by those guys."  
  
"You told me they were after you correct?" Luna asked, sitting down.  
  
Usagi nodded, hanging her cloths up in the closet. "I don't know why."   
She bowed her head, turning, and staring at the cat.  
  
Luna gave her a knowing look, sensing the girl's sadness about leaving her peaceful life once again. "We'll get through this Usagi-chan. Somehow. And   
I'm here if you need me."  
  
"I know. Thanks Luna." Usagi smiled faintly, taking a seat beside the cat,   
and lifted her up, giving her a gentle hug, allowing her tears to fall.  
  
The sound of knocking caused her to look up. She set the cat down, and   
wiped away her tears. "Hai?" She asked as she stood up.  
  
"Just me. Terry." Said a male voice. "Mind if I come in?"  
  
"Iie. I don't mind." Usagi replied.  
  
The screens door opened, and Terry walked in, a small hint of a smile   
curved onto his lips, but quickly changed to a startled look. "You   
brought a cat?"  
  
Usagi gasped, turning, and giving Luna a look, then turned back to Terry, grinning sheepishly. "Yeah." She nodded. "I couldn't leave Tokyo without   
her."  
  
Terry chuckled and walked over to the small feline, kneeling down, holding   
out his hand. The cat sniffed his hand. She meowed and licked his palm.   
"What's her name?" He asked as the cat purred, and rubbed her chin against   
his fingers.  
  
Usagi giggled. "Her name is Luna. And it seems that she likes you."  
  
Terry smiled at the cat, running a hand over her fur, and looked up at   
Usagi. "She's a beautiful cat."  
  
Luna meowed happily, blushing.  
  
Usagi laughed.  
  
"Jubei sensei wanted me to tell you that tea will be served shortly." He informed her, getting up facing her.  
  
Usagi nodded. "Oh yeah. Tea. Just don't tell me it's a tea ceremony." She   
joked.  
  
Terry shook his head, chuckling lightly. "I assure you it isn't." He said, grinning.  
  
"So you see, my mother's maiden name was Yamada, before she married my   
father, and that's when her last name became Kino." Makoto explained to   
the group seated at the small table.  
  
"Soo ka." Joe raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Now it makes sense." Andy agreed.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me you had a grandfather?" Usagi asked, sipping   
her tea.  
  
Makoto bowed her head. "I didn't know he was still alive." She answered, glancing at Jubei. "Last time I tried visiting him in Kumamoto, his dojo   
was closed, and there were no indications of where he went."  
  
Jubei, who was seated beside her, placed a hand on her shoulder. "Gomen   
Makoto. I also tried reaching you in Tokyo, but I couldn't find you either."   
He smiled. "I'm glad your here now my granddaughter, it has been too long."  
  
Makoto smiled at him, nodding slightly.  
  
The group stared at the pair in awe, not saying anything for a moment.   
  
Then Joe grinned. "Oi Makoto. There's this really cool club I know of,   
want to go?" He asked.  
  
Makoto looked at him surprised, blushing. "Hai." She replied, smiling.  
  
Usagi smiled at her friend, raising an eyebrow. 'That should satisfy her,   
since she's so in love with him.' She thought, giggling a bit.  
  
"Hey don't forget about us." Mai added, grabbing Andy's arm, smiling up at   
him.  
  
"I think I'll join you also." Jubei grinned, glancing at them, then looked   
at Terry and Usagi. "And what about you two? Are you coming?"  
  
Usagi's eyes widened in surprise along with Terry's. "Um.....No thanks.   
I'm really tried from the long trip." She grinned.  
  
"Yeah. So am I." Terry agreed.  
  
Jubei arched his eyebrows, frowning slightly, and then shrugged. "Oh fine.....You two can stay her and do nothing while we enjoy a night on   
the town. Right." He said, looking at the other two couples.  
  
"Right!" Makoto and Mai answered at the same time, smiling giddily, while   
Joe and Andy raised their eyebrows.  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, after Joe, Makoto, Andy, Mai, and Jubei had went out.   
Usagi decided to take a walk with Luna, and look around a bit. Terry told   
her he was going to an arcade that was not far from the dojo, and she was curious about it.  
  
They passed a few stores and restaurants. She bought herself a milk shake,   
and decided to go to the arcade, since that was all she was interested in   
doing at the moment. Besides, she wanted to challenge Terry to another game.  
  
She allowed herself to blush at the thought of him, not knowing why, but   
he made her feel a certain way.  
  
"Why are you blushing?" Luna asked, looking up at her curiously.  
  
Usagi grinned. "I'm not sure."  
  
"I bet it's because of Terry isn't it." The cat arched an eyebrow.  
  
Usagi bowed her head, nodding.  
  
Luna shook her head. "What about Mamoru-san  
  
Usagi turned away. "I'm not sure about him anymore Luna. We've grown   
apart and....." Before she could finish, a guy stepped forward.  
  
"You're coming with me Usagi." He smirked.  
  
Usagi gasped, stepping back. "No I'm not!" She glared at him, and then help   
up her broach. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!"  
  
Note:  
Itai-Ouch  
Demo-But  
Kondo-This time  
Ojiisan-Grandpa  
Ikuzo-Let's go (Masculine)  
Ara-Oh! Or Why  



	4. Part 4

Moon Fury  
  
By Lady_Allure   
  
A Sailor Moon and Fatal Fury Crossover   
  
You knowI don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or Fatal Fury, but   
the fic is mine! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
"You got to be kidding me." Billy Kane muttered, watching as the young   
blond haired girl transformed into a different version of herself.   
Wearing a completely different out fit and with feathered wings. What   
was going on here? "What is this?" He questioned her once she was done.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes on him. "What do you want form me?"   
She replied, demanding an answer.  
  
He was started with the severe tone in her voice, but only for a moment,   
then he shrugged it off, pulling out his red bo staff. "That is of no   
concern to you. Yet anyway." He smirked, twisting his weapon to the side,   
so that it pointed in her direction.  
  
Usagi scowled at him, not pleased at all with his answer. "Wrong answer."   
She shook her head lightly. "Who are you working for and what do you want   
with me." Sailor Moon repeated, her anger rising.  
  
Billy chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough." He said, slowly approaching   
her. "Now, are you coming with me willingly, or do I have to take you by   
force?"  
  
"Neither." Sailor Moon glared at him, reaching into her space pocket for   
her tiara.  
  
"And just what are you going to do with that?" Billy arched an eyebrow,   
pointing at the headpiece.  
  
"This." Sailor Moon replied, holding out her tiara. "Moon !" She yelled, unleashing the discus at him.  
  
"Son of a....." His voice trailed off, as he dodged the weapon, and used   
his bo staff to knock it to the ground. "Quite interesting I'm sure." He scornfully remarked, then turned back towards her, studying her. Looking   
for a weakness, realizing it must be her broach.  
  
She said nothing, pulling out a scepter. "Starlight Honey Moon Therapy.....!" She started, holding up the small rod.  
  
"Move fast." He whispered, then leaped into the air, using his staff to   
knock her broach off. She gasped as the heart shaped object fell to the   
ground, causing her outfit to disappear until she was in her normal form.   
Billy laughed, amused with her shocked expression. Quickly land on his feet, hitting her on the side with his bo.  
  
She cried out in pain, falling to her knees, clutching her wound. Luna ran   
up to her, placing a paw on her knee, fear in her eyes.  
  
"I gave you an easier choice girl, but I guess you prefer the painful way   
huh." He taunted, towering over her.  
  
Serena groaned, trying to get up. Billy frowned and slammed his rod against   
the back of her neck, knocking her out.  
  
"That should keep her quiet." He said to himself, staring down at her.   
Just when he was about to pick her up, a strong kick to his back knocked   
him onto his hands and knees. "Ugh." He murmured, getting up, only to come   
face to face with Terry Boguard.  
  
  
  
Andy sat at a table across from Mai, both were watching Joe and Makoto tear   
up the dance floor, while Master Jubei sat in a corner table, surrounded   
by women.  
  
"I have to admit." Mai smiled, still watching Joe and Makoto. "They really   
make a cute couple."  
  
Andy chuckled, nodding. "No kidding Mai. I haven't seen Joe this happy in years." He agreed, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Just look at them. They sure know how to take over the dance floor." Mai   
raised an eyebrow, surprised when the crowds departed, leaving them the   
whole dance floor to themselves. "Sugoi."  
  
  
  
The club Joe had chosen was certainly as popular as he said it was,   
almost as popular as Club Fury. Except this club was called Raging Waves,   
and it played mainly techno and slow music. But Makoto was satisfied in   
every way. She was finally on a date with Joe Higashi.  
  
When they first walked through the door, the first thing Joe did was drag   
her onto the dance floor, not that she minded it, but she was starting to   
get tired. They had been dancing for the past hour. And she was getting thirsty.  
  
"Joe.....I'm getting kinda....." Makoto started when the music shifted   
to a slow song. She was unsure of what to do at first, then blushed when   
Joe took her hand, and gently placed his other on her waist. She smiled   
and placed her free hand on his shoulder, and both began to sway to the   
soft melody. Neither noticed Mai and Andy join them on the dance floor.  
  
  
  
"Crack Shot!" Terry shouted as Billy charged at him, kicking him right   
in the jaw, and watched as he fell against the brick wall. "If you lay   
another finger on her, I'll do more than that to you." He threatened the   
British fighter.  
  
"Is that so?" Billy said sarcastically, getting up. "You made the same   
threats against me once, and what good did it do for Tung and Lily?"  
  
Terry sneered at him, how dare he mention them. "You have no right to   
talk about them. So if I were you. I'd shut that mouth of yours."  
  
Billy smirked, arching an eyebrow. "Was it something I said." He said,   
mocking the American fighter. "It sure got you ticked off."  
  
Terry narrowed his eyes on him, clenching his fists in anger. "Then I   
suggest you quit talking before I wipe that smirk off your face." He   
said with caution. "I'm sure you don't want to make me more angry than   
I already am."  
  
Billy raised his eyebrows scornfully. "Should I be scared?" He frowned.  
  
Terry snarled with rage, raising a single fist into the air.   
"Burn.....Knuckle!" He yelled, leaping forward, using the technique.  
  
The British fighter reached for his bo staff, but was hit directly in the   
face before he could use it, and was cast into the air a few feet, falling   
onto his back. He groaned, and slowly got up and scowled. "This isn't   
over Boguard!" He declared, then took off running.  
  
Terry clenched his fists, watching him until he was out of sight, then   
turned away, focusing his attention on the unconscious girl. "Usagi." He   
said, making his way towards her, and kneeled down, picking up her frail   
body. At the same time, he noticed a shiny object, and picked it up also, scanning it curiously. "This must be Usagi's." He said out loud, placing   
the broach into his vest pocket, and looked for anything else that might   
belong to her, when he heard a meow. He looked over his shoulder to find   
Luna standing behind him. He smiled and held out his hand, motioning for   
her to come.  
  
She complied and jumped onto his shoulder.  
  
  
  
An hour later.....  
  
Usagi's eyelids flickered and finally her eyes opened. She felt tremendous   
pain in her head. " Itai......My head hurts." She groaned, lifting a hand   
to touch her forehead, when she felt an ice pack.  
  
"Oh your awake." She heard and smiled as Terry came into view. "You were   
out cold for a while." He said, kneeling beside her futon.  
  
"Terry....." Her voice trailed off, closing her eyes for a moment. "It   
was Billy again."  
  
He nodded. "I know. I arrived just before he could take you."  
  
Usagi sat up, and bowed her head. "Why is he after me? I don't understand.   
What do they want from me!" She exclaimed, close to tears.  
  
Terry placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving her a look of  
contentment. She stared up at him, without thinking, she attached herself   
to him, crying into his shirt. He was taken by surprise at first, but   
wrapped his arms around her waist, comforting her with his embrace. No   
words were spoken, but he continued to hold her until she fell asleep   
in his arms.  
  



	5. Part 5

Moon Fury  
By Lady_Allure  
  
A Sailor Moon and Fatal Fury Crossover.  
  
You know I don't own Sailor Moon or Fatal Fury, but the fic is mine! Enjoy!  
  
  
Part 5  
  
Terry carefully placed Usagi onto her futon, so as not to wake her. He watched her sleep for a moment before getting up and leaving the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, taking a quick look at her closed door before heading to his room.  
  
  
  
Makoto leaned back into her seat, letting the night air cool her cheek. They had just left the club, and Joe had invited her to take a drive with him around Kobe. Andy and Mai had passed, since Andy wanted to take her to dinner. Jubei on the other hand told them he was going to stay at the club. So it was just her and Joe, like a dream come true, to actually be with him like this, after day dreaming for so long.  
  
She turned from her view of the city, and glanced at Joe, at that same moment he also stole a glance at her, and they made brief eye contact. He smiled and she blushed.  
  
"Do you wanna see a really great view of Kobe?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Makoto answered instantly, still a little giddy.  
  
He grinned in response.  
  
  
  
  
Terry held the golden heart shaped broach in his hand, laying on his futon, studying it. He had never seen anything like it. The only thing that came close was Sulia's pendent, but he looked closer at the object, and it didn't even look hand made at all, it was to perfect, just like Usagi. With that in mind, he allowed sleep to claim him, and he held the broach against his chest.  
  
  
  
~Terry's Dream~  
  
The scent of tea roses seemed intoxicating, it was the only thing he could smell, it was so alluring, but where was it coming from? Lily? Sulia? He looked around the empty room, wondering where he was.  
  
"Nande?" He asked out loud.  
  
"Terry......." A female voice echoed.  
  
"Terry......." A different voice repeated.  
  
He frowned slightly, and scanned the room, until a familiar figure with turquoise hair caught his eyes. "Lily......." He whispered.  
  
She smiled, and stood there with her arms open, waiting for him. Without hesitation, he pulled her into his arms, clinging to her. "Lily......." He said, leaning back, so he could look into her eyes, but golden eyes stared back. "Sulia......" He raised his eyebrows confused. A moment ago it had been Lily. She smiled at him, placing her hands on his cheeks and pulled him closer, until their lips met. Terry closed his eyes, deepening the kiss.  
  
Her lips were so soft and tasted like honey. He didn't want this to end, but air was needed, so reluctantly, he pulled away with his eyes still closed, her ran his fingers along the side of her cheek, breathing lightly. When his eyes opened, they were met with a pair of twinkling sapphire ones. "Usagi........" He whispered.  
  
Terry gasped as he awoke, sitting up, rubbing his eyes, shocked with the dream. His lips aced, and he could still feel her kiss, so realistic it was. "Usagi?" He said out loud, confused, glancing at her broach.  
  
  
  
Joe drove to a look out view, located on a hill, a few miles from Kobe. Makoto stared at the scene in awe. The lights looked like small dots, and the ocean could actually be seen.  
  
"There it is Makoto........Kobe, Osaka, and Kyoto, all in one." Joe said, pointing to the lights below them.  
  
"Sugoi.......what a view." She replied, grinning.  
  
The view was indeed beautiful, but the view that Joe preferred to look at was his date. He watched her, smiling faintly. She was different, not like the other so called girlfriends he had, Makoto actually caught his eye, and from the first time he met her. You could say he had developed a crush on her, and what made it better was that she felt the same way about him.  
  
Hesitantly, he took her hand and interlaced their fingers, deciding he wouldn't rush her; she was not that kind of girl. This time he would take it slow.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Usagi awoke to the sound of loud shouts. Her headache was gone, and she felt refreshed although the back of her neck was still sore. She smiled when she saw Luna's sleeping figure curled up into a ball, she looked so cute, deciding not to wake her, she got up and headed for the bathroom for a shower.  
  
On her way there, she saw Makoto sparing with Jubei in the training room, stopping for a moment to watch them.  
  
"Her style is Karate ne?" She heard, and then looked to her side, finding Terry standing there, watching on also.  
  
"Hai, she is a black belt."  
  
Terry nodded, slipping a hand into his pocket. "That's great."  
  
"Very." Usagi agreed, sighing. "If only I had that kind of strength."  
  
He chuckled. "Maybe you do."  
  
"Nani." She raised an eyebrow, staring up at him.  
  
Terry smiled faintly, taking something out of his vest pocket. "I think this belongs to you." He said, handing her the golden heart shaped broach.  
  
Usagi gasped. "My broach. Arigato." She thanked him as she took it.  
  
"Sure." He replied. "I'm going to go see what Andy's doing." With that, he began walking to the other training room, glancing back at her, she smiled at him, and he returned the smile, the memory of his dream coming to mind.  
  
  
  
Joe and Andy were in the middle of training when the Shoji screen doors to the room opened. They paused, watching as Terry stepped in.  
  
"Ohayoo." Andy greeted his brother.  
  
"Morning." Joe grinned.  
  
Terry nodded at them and took a seat on the floor.  
  
Joe glanced at Andy with an arched eyebrow, silently questioning Terry's mood. Andy shrugged, unsure. They then resumed their training.  
  
"What's with you?" Joe asked an hour later, a little irritated with Terry's attitude, since he way usually very talkative, and not as silent as he was.  
"Nothing." Terry answered, closing his eyes.  
  
"Really?" The kick boxer frowned, folding his arms. Terry said nothing. "Something must have happened.........Oh I get it..........Usagi-san ne?"  
  
"Nande?" Andy's eyes widened, staring from Joe to his brother.  
  
The blond haired fighter shook his head, staring at the floor. "You think to much Joe." He laughed.  
  
"Oi!" Joe pouted, placing his hands on his hips.  
  
Andy chuckled at Joe's childish expression, then turned his attention to his brother. "Did something happen?" He repeated Joe's question.  
  
Terry nodded. "Usagi was attacked again by Billy."  
  
"Nani!" They both exclaimed. "When?"  
  
"Last night. If I hadn't shown up when I did, he would have kidnapped her." Terry explained. "It's hard for me to believe he followed us here."  
  
Joe sighed. "I believe it, Lao Corn did the same thing." Terry looked away, clenching his fists at the mention of that name. "Itai!"  
  
Andy punched Joe in the arm, glaring at him. "Baka." He whispered into his ear. "You know your not supposed to mention that name around Terry."  
  
"Gomen." Joe flushed, bowing his head.  
  
Terry stood up then, shaking the anger he felt, and approached the two. "I think we should keep an eye on her." He suggested.  
  
"Who, Usagi?" Joe laughed, and then stopped when he realized the two siblings weren't amused. "Lame joke."  
  
Terry sighed, shaking his head lightly, grinning. "Joe, give it a rest, I know you're hyper from your hot date." Joe's face turned bright red, and for once, he was at a loss for words. Terry chuckled. "So what do you guys say?"  
  
Andy bit his lip, wringing his hands. "I would be a full time bodyguard, but then Mai would get the wrong idea."  
  
Terry raised his eyebrows, getting the idea, then turned to Joe. "Joe?"  
  
Joe rubbed the back of his head, a nervous expression covering his face. "Makoto would also think something."  
  
Terry rolled his eyes, and then eyes them suspiciously. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you guys were setting me up."  
  
Andy and Joe shared a look, and then burst out laughing.  
  
"What would make you think that?" Andy asked in-between breaths.  
  
"I'm not sure, call it a hunch."  
  
Joe snickered. "And what if we were, we can see it Terry, you got a crush ne?"  
  
The American fighter groaned, straining to hide a blush. "That's it, I'll leave you guys to your delusions." He waved, leaving the room, smiling inwardly.  
  
  
  
Usagi brushed out her long blond hair, tying it up into the twin odango's, and changed into a pair of jeans and a white mini tee covered by a peach vest. "How do I look?" She asked, modeling to no one in particular.  
  
"I think you look nice." Luna commented.  
  
Usagi beamed. "Hontoo? Do you think Terry will like it?" Luna's jaw dropped and she fell over. "Luna?" She giggled. "Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Hai." Luna shook her head, slowly getting up.  
  
"Did I hear someone say Terry?" A voice said from the door, followed by a knock. "Mind if I come in Usagi-san?"  
  
"Iie, the door's open." Usagi answered.  
  
The screen doors opened and Mai walked in, grinning slyly. "So you like Terry ne?" She asked. Usagi blushed. "Don't try hiding it from me, I can tell."  
  
Usagi blushed even redder, bowing her head. "I guess you could say that." She said meekly, grinning sheepishly.  
  
Mai laughed lightly. "Don't be shy about it.......I'm sure he feels the same way."  
  
"You think so?" Usagi looked at her hopefully.  
  
Mai nodded. "Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Usagi shook her head. "He looks twice."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Mai shrugged, leaning against the wall. "It's true, demo I'll tell you more later, I was wondering if you and Makoto-chan wanted to go shopping with me."  
  
Usagi grinned. "I'd like that Mai-san."  
  
"Just call me Mai-chan." Mai smiled warmly.  
  
  
  
Mai tried telling Andy, Joe, and Terry that they didn't need bodyguards, however, Terry insisted. Makoto didn't mind at all, she enjoyed being with Joe, and Mai finally gave in, even though it was supposed to be a girls day out, but Andy knew her weakness. Usagi on the other hand, was shy around Terry, and clearly he was nervous too.  
  
"Come on Andy, let's go to the Music store!" Mai said, as they entered the mall, tugging on his arm, pulling him away from the group.  
  
Joe raised an eyebrow at the couple, noticing Andy's weary expression as the walked off.   
  
Makoto grinned, and took his hand. "Let's go to the video store." She suggested.  
  
"Why not." Joe shrugged, chuckled, allowing her to lead him away.  
  
Usagi gulped, unsure of what do. She and Terry were the only one's left, and they were by themselves. Did they set them up? "Saa." She sighed, her eyes half closed.  
  
Terry chuckled. "Looks like it's just us ne?"  
  
She looked up at him, her cheeks pink, looking very uneasy. "Hai."  
  
He smiled. "Why don't we look around?"  
  
"Sounds good." Usagi agreed, and they began walking, side by side.  
  
As the day went by, Makoto, Joe grew more comfortable, and she dragged him into ever store she went to. Main and Andy were lovey dovey, as always, and Terry and Usagi got to know each other better. Talking about varies things, and playing video games at the arcade. When she had worked up enough courage, Usagi interlaced her arm with his, and he didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
  
  
It was during the evening when they were heading to the Mall's parking lot, where Joe's car was parked, after spending all day shopping.  
  
"How many bags do you have to carry?" Andy asked Joe, who was carrying Mai's shopping boxes and bags.  
  
"Not as much as you do." Joe grinned.  
  
Andy shook his head, straining to carry Mai's load, glancing at Makoto and Mai, who were in a deep conversation about the new stuff they bought.  
  
Terry and Usagi followed close behind, in their own world. She only had one shopping bag, and he offered to carry it.  
  
"So what is your style?" She asked.  
  
Terry raised an eyebrow. "My style?"  
  
Usagi giggled. "Your style of Martial Arts."  
  
"Oh." Terry chuckled. "I don't really have a particular style. I practice different styles, as long as it helps me get stronger."  
  
She stared up at him, thoughtfully. "Stronger."  
  
"Hai. My goal is to defeat anyone stronger than me." Usagi was silent, reflecting his words. "I know fighting isn't everything........"His voice trailed off.  
  
Usagi opened her mouth to speak, but a wave of energy cut her off.  
  
"Violent Wave!"  
  
"Usagi look out!" Terry shouted, grabbing her in his arms, pushing them out of the way.  
  
"Did you think I couldn't find you Tsukino Usagi." Said a deep male voice.  
  
Usagi watched as a male figure approached them, fear and confusion in her eyes.  
  
"Geese Howard." Terry sneered, pulling Usagi behind him, shielding her with his body.  
  
"Stay out of this Boguard, this has nothing to do with you."  
  
"Yeah it does, I won't let you harm her."  
  
"Really?" Geese smirked. "Just like you wouldn't let me harm Lily?"  
"Urasai!" Terry glared at him, clenching his fists. "Don't you dare say her name."  
  
Usagi backed away, glancing at Terry confused. 'Who's Lily?' She thought, then she felt a hand touch her shoulder.  
  
"Heshin yo." Makoto whispered.  
  
Usagi nodded, and the two ran off.  
  
Mai watched them, frowning slightly, then faced her companions. "Ipon!" She commanded.  
  
"Hai." Joe and Andy agreed, tossing of their clothes to reveal their battle outfits. Joe in yellow kickboxing shorts, Andy in his black two-piece shirt and pants, and Mai in her pink fighting gear.  
  
Terry got into a fighting stance, waiting for Geese to make the first attack. "I'm waiting." He challenged.  
  
Geese laughed. "Foolish!" He taunted.  
  
Terry gritted his teeth, and charged at him.  
  
"Matte!" Mai cried, but he ignored her.  
  
"Rising Tackle!" Terry shouted, doing a slight flip, aiming his kick at Geese's jaw, only to have the older man grab his leg, and throw his against a car.  
  
"Terry!" Joe exclaimed, seeing Terry slam into the vehicle, and fall to the ground. "Why you!" He clenched a fist. "Screw Upper!" He shouted, unleashing the small fire tornado.  
  
Geese folded his arms, unharmed by the technique.  
  
Mai glared at him, and took out one of her fans. "Kachosen!" She screamed, throwing the sharp fan at him, but he knocked the weapon away.  
  
"You can't harm me." Geese frowned, shaking his head.  
  
"We'll see about that." Andy declared, stepping forward. "Zanei Ken!" He shouted, as he began running towards their opponent, his elbow aimed at his chest.  
  
Geese narrowed his eyes, and blocked the hit, and grabbed his elbow, punching his him the cheek, sending him flying backwards, landing onto his back.  
  
"Andy!" Mai screaming, glaring at Geese for what he did, and rushed to her boyfriend's side.  
Geese scowled. "You are all so weak. I thought you'd be stronger than this, after all, Terry defeated Krauser."  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Nande?" Geese turned, only to be hit by an unfamiliar attack, and fell to his knees as two figures approached.  
  
"Yurusunai!" The blond haired female announced, glaring at him. "I am Eternal Sailor Moon, Senshi of the Moon, and I won't allow you to harm them anymore."  
  
"I'm Sailor Jupiter, Senshi of the planet Jupiter, and I'd leave if I were you." The brown haired girl introduced herself, her expression the same.  
  
Geese snarled, glaring at the two sailor senshi. "Is that a threat?"  
  
"For sure." Sailor Moon promised, giving him a severe look.  
  
Mai, Andy, and Joe stared at the senshi, confused. Terry also scanned them, but there was something familiar about the one with wings.  
  
Geese raised an eyebrow, then began to laugh. "If you think I'm fooled by that guise your mistaken Tsukino Usagi."  
  
Sailor Moon gasped, stepping back, glancing at Jupiter, who was also taken back, with nervous eyes, she stared at the others.  
  
They all stared at her and Jupiter, shocked.  
  
"Makoto?" Joe said, his eyes wide.  
  
"Usagi........" Terry stood up, his eyes flickering with shock and amazement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
